the_origins_of_cloud_the_saiyanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2:Arno the Cat Genius and Nexo the Guardian
2 years ago... “Where are you Arno?” a disturbing voice called out”I gotta stay quiet or else he’ll find me”Arno whispered to himself. “I heard that BOY”as a man grabs Arno throws him on the floor and starts whooping him. Arno starts crying on the floor begging him to stop whooping him but the man whooped at I’m even harder every time he begged for mercy”DAD PLEASE STOP HURTING ME,LYDIA’S GONNA SEE AND I DON’T WANT HER TO GET CAUGHT UP IN THIS!” “Wait,Edward who’s Lydia and also did you say dad?”Cloud asked “Lydia is the sister of Arno and this abusive father’s name is Zac Grams.I used to work with him when we were younger and he wasn’t always a bad guy but when Arno was born Zac’s wife grown ill and both parents were scared of Arno since he possessed unimaginable power called THE GREEN FLAMES and Arno was born with cat ears and a cat tail so they always called him a monster.Haven’t you noticed that Arno always cover his left eye?it’s because he can’t control the power of the green flames so he hides it so he doesn’t hurt anyone anymore.”Cloud stared looking concerned about his friend no brother and how he still endures the past abuse within him. “Shall I continue?”Edward asked “Yes please”replied Cloud “That little girl?I DONT CARE ABOUT HER!SHE’S THE REASON WHY MY WIFE IS DEAD!IF ANYTHING I SHOULD KILL HER RIGHT NOW”Arno enraged with those very words was about to attack Zac until Zac punched him unconscious.The next day Arno gained consciousness and saw his younger sister standing right beside him. “Arno,are you okay big brother?”Lydia asked worringly “I’m okay Lydia don’t worry about it.”as he pets her head smiling at her.Lydia smiles back at him. “Nexo is outside waiting waiting for us.” “Okay just let me get dressed and take a shower and all that other stuff okay?”Okay big brother ill wait for you downstairs” Lydia than left and Arno got up from the floor.He stretched and went to check out the window to his room where he saw Nexo with gis Guardian armor and a tiny gun in his hand.The gun was tiny because Nexo was still just a child and the armor he had was light armor so it was just right for him.Arno took a shower put on his clothes and than left. "What's up Nexo?"Arno said "I'm fine.Just a little fustrated cuz I didn't get ant exotic armor from doing a mission with my old man." "Dude, we're like 5.How are you going to get exotic armor like that?" "Very true my friend.Very true."Nexo said.They both went out to the park to just hang out. "We should just run away."Arno said "Where did this come from?" "It was just a thought you know." "I mean I ain't got anything against it.I'll go with you than." They both nodded and they went back home. 11:30pm…… “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?YOU’VE MISSED YOUR DAILY BEATING!!!”Zac laughed a phscotic laugh as he was about to punch him but Arno GRABBED HIS FIST AND SLAMMEED HIM ON THE FLOOR!”My sister isn’t here anymore so i don’t need to take anything from you anymore.”As Arno finished his sentence he stabbed Zac and killed him for all the suffering he caused him.After that Arno caught up with Nexo and Lydia and eventually i found and them and took them in. Present Day…. “Whatever happened to Lydia?” asked Cloud.”Unfortunetally she became ill and passed away because of her mother’s illness.” “Wow, that’s depressing.”said Cloud “Yes,Yes it is.Anyways go hit the showers and get to bed.Your brothers are waiting for you.I’ll tell you about Viper tomorrow.” “Okay Edward”Cloud replied. Cloud runs inside the cabin taking his shower. Everyday that child grows stronger, it’s power that even the god’s can’t even catch up with.Just who really is this boy?